


You Did Good, Kid

by magnadoodle



Series: Art for EAD Birthday Bash [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnadoodle/pseuds/magnadoodle
Summary: Request: The Rising Star/Their Older Hot Mentor.
Relationships: The Rising Star/Their Older Hot Mentor
Series: Art for EAD Birthday Bash [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599574
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	You Did Good, Kid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashglory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashglory/gifts).



An good art.

  
  



End file.
